A user utilizes a transaction card to perform in-person transactions (e.g., purchase goods and/or services at a merchant's store), to perform online transactions (e.g., paying a bill, purchasing goods and/or services, etc.), and/or the like. When performing a transaction with a transaction card, a merchant device may request approval of utilization of the transaction card from a financial institution that issued the transaction card.